1993–1994 school year
This article lists the general events of the 1993–1994 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. General events .]] * During the summer holidays before start of term, Sirius Black is reported having broken out of Azkaban. For reasons unknown (to the general student body), the Ministry of Magic orders Dementors to guard Hogwarts, although they are not permitted on the grounds, as Black apparently has targeted someone at Hogwarts. * Despite the order preventing them from entering Hogwarts, one of the first Quidditch matches of the season is disrupted, and Harry Potter is nearly killed, when Dementors attack during a game. * Rubeus Hagrid is appointed the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. In his first lesson, Draco Malfoy gets injured by the Hippogriff Buckbeak. This leads to an inquiry about the danger of Buckbeak, who is sentenced to death, though he somehow escapes. * In the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, while dealing with Boggarts, Neville Longbottom's Boggart turns into Severus Snape. Neville ridicules it by making it wear the clothes of his grandmother. The story spreads throughout the school and Snape is reported to be furious about it. * Strange stories regarding student Hermione Granger circulate during the school year, including apparently impossible reports of her attending two classes at the same time, as well as the rare sign of her storming out of and abandoning a class * After the portrait of the Fat Lady is attacked by Sirius Black, She refuses to guard the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. She is temporarily replaced by a portrait of Sir Cadogan. * Sybill Trelawney foretells a prophecy to Harry Potter during his Divination Exam. * Harry Potter encounters Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack, and learns the truth about how his parents were betrayed. Peter Pettigrew is forced to reveal himself, but soon escapes when Remus Lupin transforms into a werewolf. * Harry and Sirius are attacked by Dementors and nearly Kissed, but are saved by a future version of Harry, who had also managed to rescue Buckbeak from execution. * Sirius Black is eventually captured by Snape, and is briefly imprisoned within Hogwarts, but escapes along with Buckbeak thanks to Harry and Hermione. Staff ]] *'Headmaster:' Professor Albus Dumbledore *'Deputy Head:' Professor Minerva McGonagall *'Head of Slytherin House:' Professor Severus Snape *'Head of Ravenclaw House:' Professor Filius Flitwick *'Head of Hufflepuff House:' Professor Pomona Sprout *'Head of Gryffindor House:' Professor Minerva McGonagall *'Arithmancy teacher:' Professor Septima Vector *'Astronomy teacher:' Professor Aurora Sinistra *'Care of Magical Creatures teacher:' Professor Rubeus Hagrid *'Charms master:' Professor Filius Flitwick *'Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher:' Professor Remus Lupin *'Divination teacher:' Professor Sybill Trelawney *'Flying instructor:' Madam Rolanda Hooch *'Herbology teacher:' Professor Pomona Sprout *'History of Magic teacher:' Professor Cuthbert Binns *'Muggle Studies teacher:' Professor Charity Burbage *'Potions master:' Professor Severus Snape *'Study of Ancient Runes teacher:' Professor Bathsheda Babbling *'Transfiguration teacher:' Professor Minerva McGonagall *'Librarian:' Irma Pince *'Gamekeeper:' Professor Rubeus Hagrid *'Caretaker:' Argus Filch Quidditch Cup-Winner: Gryffindor During the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, Harry Potter is affected by Dementors and falls off his broom. Unfortunately his Nimbus 2000 gets blown into the Whomping Willow and is smashed by it. Harry receives a Firebolt from an (at the time) unknown benefactor. The broom, however gets confiscated to be checked for enchantments and is only given back to him a few days before his match against Ravenclaw.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter 13: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Match-Results *Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: 50:150 (Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter fell off his broom) *Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff *Slytherin-Ravenclaw: Slytherin wins narrowly *Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: 230:30 *Slytherin-Hufflepuff: *Gryffindor-Slytherin: 230:20 **Scorelist: ***10:0 ***20:0 ***30:0 ***30:10 ***40:10 ***50:10 ***60:10 ***70:10 ***70:20 ***80:20 ***230:20 House Cup Gryffindor won the House Cup during this school year, although the actual point scores are unknown.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Known graduates *Oliver Wood *Percy Weasley See also *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *1993 *1994 *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts terms